A Pattern in Your Home
by rujakcuka
Summary: "Anakmu cantik." — Ichigo, Rukia, Ichika


**disclaimer**: Bleach © Tite Kubo  
**details**: Ichigo, Rukia, Ichika. angst. _future-fic. drabble.  
_**note**: (1) nulis ini impulsif banget, jadi jangan sungkan bilang kalau ada yang harus diperbaiki. (2) mengandung _spoiler_ kalau belum baca bagian akhir manga.

* * *

.

**a pattern in your home**  
© rujakcuka; 2019

.

* * *

Ada satu hal yang membuatnya sentimental dari kecantikan gadis cilik tersebut.

Kazui anaknya, namun Ichigo tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak memandang Ichika beberapa detik lebih lama. Harusnya dia menghampiri mereka karena bocahnya tengah dijahili.

Kedua anak tersebut berbeda jenis kelamin, tetapi sama-sama mewarisi wajah ibu mereka.

Rambut Ichika bagai darah, menyala dan berayun-ayun di pucuk kepalanya. Raut wajahnya menyebalkan karena dia tampak percaya diri dan tidak suka menyaring omongannya dan seringainya serta bola matanya tampak seperti—

Tangan Ichigo berkedut.

* * *

Satu waktu ketika Ichika dan Kazui mengobrol di ruangan tengah, anak perempuan itu menangkap basah Ichigo yang tengah meliriknya dari balik koran dan cangkir kopinya.

Biasanya kalau ada yang menatapnya, Ichika akan meneriakkan sesuatu seperti _apa lihat-lihat hah?!_ atau malah bercanda. Tapi ini Ichigo, ayah dari teman dunia nyatanya serta teman dari kedua orangtuanya—kalau bisa dibilang begitu.

Karena itu dia tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Ichigo balik tersenyum, lebih lembut, dan menggumamkan alasan konyol seperti, "Maaf, kalian tampak lucu bersama."

Tatkala Ichika sudah tidak melihat, Ichigo mengalihkan pandangannya, merasa bersalah karena luapan perasaan yang sudah berusaha dikuburnya bertahun-tahun masih menjalari hatinya.

Tenggorokannya terasa dicekik.

* * *

"Anakmu cantik."

Rukia menatapnya horor, seperti Ichigo sedang kerasukan iblis. Tidak tahan, dia menyentuh dahi pria berambut jingga itu dengan salah satu punggung tangannya. Satunya lagi di dahinya sendiri.

"Aku tidak sedang demam, bodoh." Ichigo menampik tangannya, tegas tapi pelan, tidak berniat melukai—tidak pernah berniat melukai. Sepasang bola mata hazelnya terarah pada Ichika yang, lagi-lagi, sedang bersama anaknya.

Meski hanya menangkis, tangan mereka bersentuhan, dan hal tersebut menyebabkan sensasi yang sudah lama Ichigo tidak rasakan. Dia berusaha meredam keinginannya.

Ada istrinya di dapur.

"Siapa dulu, dong, ibunya!" Rukia mendengus bangga. Rambut hitam legamnya sedikit berkibar.

Ichigo ingin membenarkan ucapan Rukia, ingin memanggilnya cantik setiap waktu, ingin mengecup kelopak mata yang menyembunyikan permata ungu itu, ingin menyentuhnya di sini dan di sana, ingin segalanya.

Salah satu suara di pikirannya mengatakan bahwa itu semua hanya di masa lalu.

Jadi, napas Ichigo tertahan. "Jangan bangga dulu. Kecantikan anakmu datang dari Renji," ujarnya dengan senyuman mengejek, sesaat sebelum Rukia berusaha menendang wajahnya.

Dia tidak feminim. Masih tidak berubah. Tapi pendewasaan membuatnya tambah elok.

Betapa beruntungnya Renji sebagai roh dan, oh, betapa malangnya dia, dengan segala kewajiban untuk melanjutkan hidup sebagai orang biasa dan menikah dan melanjutkan keturunan dan dan dan—

Tidak ada yang berbeda dari mereka sebenarnya, hanya saja semua batasan yang dipasang ini membuatnya gusar. Membuat jantungnya ingin keluar dari kurungan tulang rusuknya.

* * *

Mereka berdua tengah duduk di meja makan, menunggu Orihime yang sedang dalam perjalanan pulang dari supermarket ketika Ichigo bertanya, "Bagaimana kalau suatu hari mereka jatuh cinta satu sama lain?" Telunjuknya mengarah kepada Kazui dan Ichika yang sedang duduk di atas sofa dan menonton kartun di televisi.

Rukia tidak berusaha menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Ichigo. Pupil ungunya terlihat berkilat, akan tetapi bukan dari cahaya matahari yang menyusup dari jendela.

"Jangan bodoh, Ichigo," sahutnya, mencoba menemukan alasan yang lebih bisa diterima Ichigo yang seperti ini. "Mereka masih anak-anak."

"Makanya aku bilang suatu hari nanti."

"Ichigo." Rukia mendesiskan namanya. Matanya menyipit dan ekspresinya menunjukkan ketidaksenangan. "Jangan coba-coba."

"Iya, iya," dan Ichigo mengulang perkataan Rukia setiap kali dia mulai lebih suka mengenang hal-hal gagal dibandingkan pencapaian-pencapaian dia—atau mereka—di masa lalu: "Dunia berbeda. Aku orang hidup. Kau orang mati."

Ketika Rukia tidak mengatakan apa pun untuk menjawab, Ichigo menambahkan, "Kadang aku tidak merasa hidup, kautahu?"


End file.
